


Gold & Velvet [Support Conversations]

by nohmask



Series: Gold & Velvet [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem Supports, Fluff, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Hate to Love, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Support Conversations, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohmask/pseuds/nohmask
Summary: More OC x Canon Fire Emblem support conversations! This time with Claude from Three Houses and my OC Lorelei von Conwal.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Lorelei von Conwal, Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gold & Velvet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934185
Kudos: 3





	1. C-Support

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these last year before I actually played Fire Emblem: Three Houses but please enjoy!

Claude: Hey Lorelei, I see you're doing your due diligence as usual. Do you never tire of studying?

Lorelei: Hello Claude, I see you’re being a nuisance as usual. Do you never tire of annoying others?

Claude: You wound me Lorelei, I just wanted to be a good leader! What kind of Duke would I be if I didn't care about my people?

Lorelei: There's a fine line between caring and getting on people's nerves. You should focus more on your studies than about the rest of us if you wish to rule properly.

Claude: Now now Lorelei, what is life without a bit of fun? It's like a garden without flowers: drab and colorless. You should consider planting some some time, it'll help you a lot.

Lorelei: I'll pass, thank you. I didn't come here to have fun, I came here to earn my right to House Conwal. If anything happens to my sisters, I'll be the only one left to take over so I must become stronger and wiser for their sake.

Claude: You know, that kind of attitude won't get you many allies. Don't tell me you're the type who'd rather be feared than loved.

Lorelei: Do you not have anything better to do?

Claude: Why, are you tired of me already? 

Lorelei: Very. I'm going back to my room, why do you go do something productive? Read a book, go talk to the professor, do something, just don't bother me.

Claude: Alright alright, since you asked so nicely, I'll leave you to your business. You should think about what I said though, it might help you someday.


	2. B-Support

Claude: ...just a pinch of this, put this up here… Did I bring enough…?

Lorelei: Claude von Riegan, what do you think you're doing with all these herbs and tools?

Claude: Oh just in time Lorelei! I was just thinking I needed someone to help me test my latest concoction. Just a drop of this sucker will paralyze your entire body for an hour. Care to give it a go?

Lorelei: I'd rather you simply put me out of my misery. Do you know how dangerous that is? Just what made you decide that was a good idea to make.

Claude: Come now Lori, where's your sense of adventure? Don't tell me you've never made a poison or two before.

Lorelei: Not once.

Claude: Aw well, you're missing out! Bottoms up!

Lorelei: Claude, what in the Goddess's name are you doing?! Spit that up right now!! I'm getting Professor Manuela!

Claude: Ahh tart berry juice. Really shakes your nerves. Want a taste?

Lorelei: Claude…!

Claude: WHOA, are you crying?! This wasn't part of the plan… H-hey, don't cry! I just wanted to play a little prank, that's all! Nothing's going to happen to me!

Lorelei: I've had just about enough of this! Goodbye!

Claude: Lorelei! *sigh* Nice going Claude, you just made the girl that hates you cry… It can only go downhill from here.


	3. A-Support

Claude: Well well, it looks like I finally caught you Lorelei!

Lorelei: Is there something you wanted?

Claude: I should be asking you that question.

Lorelei: Claude, if this another of your schemes…

Claude: Nope, no schemes! I'm strictly serious today. You're headed to the training grounds, right? Why don't I act as your sparring partner? 

Lorelei: ...Very well. If I see you pulling anything then expect to be sent back to House Riegan in a sack.

Claude: You have my word.

… 

Claude: *huff huff* Time out. I don't think I can feel my arms anymore.

Lorelei: You draw a bow every day yet you can't last five rounds in a swordfight? You have a lot to learn.

Claude: Don't I at least get an A for effort? I didn't pull a single trick the entire time, that's gotta be worth something.

Lorelei: I give you a C at most. Your form is off and you’re not putting enough force into your swings but you did win once with your own effort. 

Claude: I can deal with a C. Maybe you could help me get it to an A.

Lorelei: ...why did you offer to do this Claude?

Claude: Nothing gets past you, does it? You caught me Lorelei, I can’t hide it anymore. I wanted to apologize for making you cry before. I took my joke a little too far and didn’t consider every possible reaction. If there’s anything I can go to make things better I’ll do it.

Lorelei: What are you…? I mean- if you insist on it then there is one thing I’d like. I want you to do a ridiculous dance in front of everyone.

Claude: Change of terms, anything but that.

Lorelei: It's too late, you should have stayed your terms before asking. I could never forgive a man who isn't true to his word.

Claude: Alright, you win. I will accept my punishment with grace of it means I can make you smile for once.

Lorelei: Ah! Don't talk like that or I really won't forgive you!

Claude: As you wish.


	4. A+-Support

Claude: Ahh, I'm beat. I could go another ten hours without hearing another person calling my name. 

Lorelei: You'd best not let anyone else hear you.

Claude: What a pleasant surprise. It’s rare for you to approach me instead of the other way around. Why the sudden change of pace?

Lorelei: I suppose I’m feeling a little more adventurous today. I’ve actually been feeling that way a lot these days.

Claude: I always knew you had it in you, but I didn’t think I’d get to see it with my own eyes. You really know how to surprise me.

Lorelei: To be honest, I’m fairly surprised myself but I’ve done a bit of self-reflection. I’ve spent so much time in my studies that I didn’t make time to plant my garden.

Claude: I can’t believe you actually remember that. That was so long ago.

Lorelei: I suppose it just stuck with me. Your words truly inspire others to act and I think I'm starting to understand why. 

Claude: I'm flattered you think so highly of me. Honestly, part of me was sure you'd hate me forever until I saw you smile.

Lorelei: Claude, don't-!

Claude: I know I know, don't talk like that. But I'm being honest right now. Not to say I don't enjoy your presence no matter your mood, but I prefer things this way. Just you and I, having a pleasant conversation. Maybe we could have a cup of tea or two together sometime. What do you think?

Lorelei: I’d like that. A lot.

Claude: Wait, really?

Lorelei: I’m not a liar like you are Claude, of course really!

Claude: No need to yell, you’ve made your point. I look forward to our teatime in the future.

Lorelei: I have a feeling it’ll be one of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you're wondering to yourself, what happened to Claude and Lorelei after the war? Well, luckily for you, I wrote that too!
> 
> "Entrusting the future of Fódlan to his friends, Claude left for Almyra to reclaim his place as heir to the throne. Over the years, he and Lorelei exchanged many letters talking about their duties and desiring to see each other once more. When he became king, Claude asked for Lorelei’s hand in marriage, which she accepted right away and the two married in Almyra. Together, they created strong bonds between Fódlan and Almyra."


End file.
